1. Field of Invention
Synthesis of overbased alkaline earth metal carboxylates lacking phenol, for example, alkylphenols and derivatives thereof, including nonylphenol, is facilitated by use of cyclic ether alcohols in such synthesis.
2. Description of Related Art
In stabilizing thermoplastics such as PVC, conventional acid scavengers such as overbased fatty acid salts can be used. Phenols, such as alkylphenols, especially nonylphenol, are used to synthesize alkylphenates, which are similarly used as stabilizers in thermoplastics. Alkylphenols are interpreted in some living systems as hormones, which can disrupt biological systems. Accordingly, a suitable replacement for alkylphenols and alkylphenates has been sought for use in stabilizing plastics.